Prince of Equestria
by Mariomon18
Summary: Fuck Mario in Equestria. That co-op fanfic is SHIT! This rebooted fanfic canon story is what Mario in Equestria SHOULD have been all along. It's way better than the original MIE story and universe and I would recommend this for fans of MLPFIM, Anime and other content. Move over Mario in Equestria! This is the new and improved fanfiction universe Anyways, enjoy!
1. The Prince Rises

Prince of Equestria

Reboot of Mario in Equestria

Chapter 1- The Prince Rises

**January 4, 2000...The birth of Mario the Sonic Plush**

In Equestria..a young couple- Lara Larfield and Tony Rodriguz, recently decided to stay there and never wanting to return to Earth. They told Princess Celestia that they would give birth to their child there, and Celestia agreed.

However, in the hospital, Lara is struggling trying to give birth.

"COME ON! LARA! PUSH THAT BABY OUT! MY MOTHER STRUGGLED GIVING BIRTH TO ME, BECAUSE SHE WAS A PONY DISGUISED AS A HUMAN, BUT SHE WAS STRONG! YOU CAN DO THE SAME!" yelled Tony.

"I'm trying to…PUSH! Dammit!" yelled Lara.

"Just push..it'll all be fine." said Princess Celestia, calming Lara down.

"I must…" uttered Lara.

Lara then manages to push out, not one but two babies. One would be Mario Kotaro Rodriguz…rather known as Mario the Sonic Plush, a soft blue sonic plush- looking almost exactly like his ancestor Sonic the Hedgehog and his maternal grandfather Sonic II. The other, is his twin brother- Nrederick 'Nezeric' Rodriguz, one who looks exactly identical to Mario but is black instead of blue, and has quite an evil smirk on his face. Lara JUST gave birth to two twin boys.

"Oh my god! Can I see them?! My two baby brothers!" said Elise.

Elise Marie Rodriguz…16 years old at the time..is the first child of Tony and Lara. She arrived to the hospital as fast as she could, and seeing her parents give birth to her siblings is the greatest feeling she has felt IN YEARS.

"Sure. You can." said Princess Celestia, ruffling Elise's hair.

"Oh..Elise.. meet your baby brothers…Mario and Nezeric!" said Lara, in the hospital bed, smiling at Elise.

Elise then holds her baby siblings- Mario and Nezeric, and cuddles with them.

"Awww…you two are so adorable. I can tell we are going to the best of friends!" said Elise, getting so attached to Mario and Nezeric already as her newborn siblings.

"Your son will be a prince. The Prince of Friendship. Lara, Tony…your baby is destined to grow up not just as the Prince of Friendship, but the Prince of Equestria. It's all in the prophecy and in the books…you must raise him very well." said Princess Celestia.

"Hmm…I don't believe this!" said Tony, with a very serious skeptical expression on his face.

Lara then smiles, like a badass teen girl and gives a thumbs up to Celestia.

Meanwhile, a strange evil overlord bug creature is glancing from the Ponyville hospital window, with an evil grin on his face

"Hehehe! I- Raegara, will MAKE SURE THIS so called 'Prince' Mario Rodriguz, the offspring of Tony and Lara will be STOPPED! Mario..in the future, I will be coming for you!" said the evil bug.

Raegara then laughs evilly.

"MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

A few days later, Mario's parents decided to move back to their home planet- Earth. Tony then took a space pod alone with his daughter Elise, while Lara, with her two baby sons- Mario and Nezeric inside another space pod.

They leave Equestria behind and launch into outer space, heading towards Planet Earth.

Nezeric has an angry look on his face, looking so grumpy while Mario is crying.

"Oh, Mario sweetie, it'll be fine. I promise. It's gonna be okay…" said Lara, calming baby Mario down.

Mario then feels better.

Tony then catches Vltrex and his daughter Shion red handed and decides to go put on his red bandana, get out of his space pod for a bit, to put the two in suspended animation where they will never come out.

Shion's father Vltrex is laughing.

"HAHAHHAHAHHA! Tony Rodriguz SHALL be stopped!" said Vltrex, with an evil grin on his face.

His daughter Shion (last name not revealed) chuckles.

"Agreed. If we are going to kill that prince Mario, we have to get through the boy's father first." said Shion, with an evil grin on her face.

Tony then charges at Vltrex and Shion.

"Vltrex! Shion! Goodbye! This is for my SONS! Mario…Nezeric.." yelled Tony, charging towards Vltrex and Shion, as he is attacking them.

"NO! WHY are you doing this?! YOU BASTARD!" yelled Vltrex.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Shion.

"Because I CAN! Now goodbye! Your suspension will be clear!" yelled Tony.

Vltrex and Shion then fade into oblivion as Tony uses the blue beam attacks towards them, which put them in a crystalized cage. They will never awaken EVER again. Hopefully..

Suddenly, a creature- a mysterious evil man..one who calls himself "Dragon Emperor Demise" goes over to Tony and realizes he has potential. The Dragon Emperor Demise has a evil genius plan, to trick Tony into thinking he has something good for him when he doesn't.

Tony takes his red headband off.

"Who are you?!" yelled out Tony.

"I am the Dragon Empreror Demise!" uttered out the strange man.

"What do you want?!" yelled Tony.

"Tony…as you can see. Your son Mario has a great source of power. How about we make a deal. We join forces. AND I'll do something good for you, as PROMISED ! What do you say?! DEAL!" said The Dragon Emperor Demise, trying to negotiate something with Tony, tricking him.

"You know what? Deal!" said Tony, agreeing to the deal.

The Dragon Empreror Demise then uses a spell to brainwash Tony Rodriguz, possessing him and mind controlling him- sort of. His forehead is swirling due to the mind control.

"Alright! My plan is FINALLY COMPLETE! MWAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA" gloated the Dragon Emperor Demise.

Tony chuckles.

"I will give Mario and Nezeric the beatings they deserve!" said the brainwashed Tony, with an evil smirk on his face.

Lara hears this all in shock.

"NO! TONY! You…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! Where's the sweet handsome loving man I HAVE MARRIED! NO! How could you accept that MONSTER'S deal!" cried Lara, screaming.

Tony then goes over to Lara, with a serious angry expression on his face.

"I don't care ABOUT your feelings. Period! Let's get the fuck out of here!" yelled Tony, as he is under the Dragon Emperor Demise's control.

Tony then goes back in his space pod, with his daughter Elise waiting for him.

Baby Nezeric and baby Mario both cry because their dad has turned so bad….

Their mother…Lara has to calm them down FAST!

Years later…

17 year old Mario the Sonic Plush...was sitting all alone in his room. He is watching a show called "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic" online.

"Well...This episode is awesome. Twilight's Kingdom is my favorite episode. I LOVE how Twilight battles against Tirek." said Mario.

"*sighs* I just wish My Little Pony Friendship is Magic was real…I really want to go to Equestria so bad to escape this hellish life I am living in right now…and maybe settle with Twilight Sparkle. Oh, HELL YEAH!" said Mario, winking and letting out a small little blush.

Suddenly, a grayish sonic Plush who looks just like Mario the Sonic Plush, comes out of the portal.

"Well, well, if it isn't my big brother Mario!" said the gray Sonic Plush.

"What do you want, Anti-Mario?!" yelled Mario, growling in anger.

Anti-Mario chuckles.

"I'm sending you to other dimensions. Where I have to destroy you so you'll NEVER come back." he said.

Anti-Mario then throws Mario inside the portal.

"Ugh! No!" yelled Mario.

"See ya on the other side, motherfucker! Haahahahahahahahahahahahh!" said Anti-Mario, laughing.

Meanwhile in Equestria, Princess Celestia then does her way to summon Mario right there instead of all the other worlds (contrary to what Anti-Mario had planned) cause Mario the Sonic Plush is needed for something.

Mario the Sonic Plush then is screaming bloody murder inside the portal as he is about to land somewhere.

Mario than lands in a world...not like his. A world with talking ponies? Although Mario doesn't know it yet, he's really in Equestria.

"Crap! My head...ugh it hurts." said Mario, feeling his head ponding.

"Where...am I? I don't think I am on Earth anymore. So where am I? Is this a dream..." said Mario, questioning where he actually is.

Suddenly a purple pony alicorn with blue hair & red streaks and wings comes over to him. But Mario, so tired and sleepy- in dreamland, he thinks it's a human girl with blue hair and red streaks, with peach skin but so much tan on her, wearing a lilac shirt and purple skirt.

"Oh...man...this is my chance! To get this girl! She looks so hot...yeah...so sexy...Hey lady, I am Mario the Sonic Plush! I'm a badass yeah!" said Mario, still seeing the purple pony as a human girl cause of his tiredness.

The voice of the purple pony snaps him out and into reality.

Mario is woken up.

"What are talking about?" asked the purple alicorn, curiously.

"What the- why am I seeing things?! Did you just talk? This can't be a dream...can it?" asked Mario, all confused.

"No it isn't a dream..." said the purple alicorn, softly.

"I am Princess Twilight Sparkle. You must be Mario the Sonic Plush, right?" said the purple alicorn.

"How do you know my name?" asked Mario.

"We actually need you.." said Twilight.

"Okay..." said Mario.

"_Wait? Twilight Sparkle?! How bizzare. She's real...Equestria is real?! But I thought it was just fantasy...I doesn't make any sense...MY PARENTS LIED TO ME ALL THESE YEARS?! But...this is a dream come true. I escaped THE HELLISH life I have been going through for seventeen years!" _thought Mario.

"So...what help from me do you need, Ms. Sparkle?" asked Mario.

"Uh...well I think there's a common threat raving through Equestria. Two threats actually. One is some...gray hedgehog thingy that looks like you and *gulps* Tirek..." said Twilight.

"And what can I do to help with that? I mean I don't have any special powers or anything like that. I'm sorry but this is just a mistake..." said Mario, shaking nervously.

"Mario...it isn't a mistake. Come on, you are being a little too hard on yourself. We are going to work this out together, trust me." said Twilight.

"Really?! That's awesome. At least I won't be alone on this." said Mario, smiling.

"*giggles* Of course. We wouldn't want you to be alone on this mission." said Twilight, giggling.

Mario then blushes at Twilight, when she waves her blue red streak hair, winking at him.

"_I am...in love with Twilight Sparkle? She looks really even more hot and sexy in person...but I don't know if Twilight loves me back. Maybe she does, idk._" thought Mario, blushing.

"Also no need to be formal. I would much rather prefer just Twilight than Princess Twilight Sparkle or Ms Sparkle..." said Twilight.

"Alright then. I'll call you Twilight." said Mario.

"Thank you." said Twilight.

"Don't mention it." said Mario.

"_So we meet at last...we've been expecting you...Prince Mario._" said the voice of a certain ruler of Equestria.

A white- pink and turquoise wavy haired alicorn, with a crown on her head along with her sister- one who is a dark blue colored alicorn with some black.

"Are you Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" asked Mario.

"Yes we are." said Princess Celestia, giggling.

Princess Luna then just gives me a wink.

"So...I was the one that brought you directly to Equestria. It's because we needed you immediately." said Princess Celestia.

"Oh...I thought Anti-Mario sent me here. Oops." said Mario, slapping his mouth.

"_What the hell are you thinking, Mario?! Anti-Mario said he was sending you to different worlds and levels to get me killed in...not just Equestria. But Celestia was the one that sent me directly to Equestria. Why this is surely a great day.._" thought Mario.

"You see you aren't just some regular blue hedgehog Plush human hybrid...you are truly a prince. When you were born, I had destined and crowned you as the Prince of Friendship. You could become Prince of all Equestria. I have truly believed in you, Mario. I watched you everyday on Earth, and now...you have grown. You have showed me some friendship back on Earth...that Sugar Pop was some pony friend, Ner-Rac and Eliza too. I believe in you." said Princess Celestia.

"I'm secretly a Prince in Equestria?! A badass prince?! Okay, this is cool." said Mario.

"And you & Twilight will work together. Mario! Twilight! The fate of Equestria is in your hooves." said Princess Celestia.

"We trust you- Mario and also Twilight." said Princess Luna.

Mario the Sonic Plush then takes a close look and examines Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's faces.

"_Man, Celestia and Luna are so hot too in person. Their wavy hair...damn first I feel my heart thumping and doing stomach flips when Twilight showed up now Celestia and Luna? Man...I'm going girl crazy? Is that normal?_" thought Mario.

"Twilight, I know who I truly was all along. The Prince shall rise again!" said Mario.

"Uh...okay.." said Twilight rolling her eyes.

"Let's go do this. We find my little brother Anti-Mario and then we go and deal with Tirek." said Mario.

"Right. I also wonder how Tirek was able to escape from Tartarus." said Twilight.

"Well, he probably saw some pony bodies and then decided to suck them dry inside of him and grow big & strong enough to break out of those bars..." said Mario.

"That is indeed possible." said Twilight.

"Yeah no kidding. This Tirek is really strong. I watched you and Tirek's fight online and on TV. It is really awesome." said Mario.

"Really?" said Twilight.

"Ah huh. See in my world, this is apparently a tv show...I know so weird." said Mario.

"I see." said Twilight.

Suddenly a white pony with wavy purple hair and gem stones for a cutie mark had arrived.

"Hello Twilight." said the white pony, greeting Twilight.

"Hey Rarity! What's up?" asked Twilight, greeting her.

"Oh nothing much." said Rarity. "I'm designing clothes for my new fashion line." she said.

"Cool." said Twilight.

Rarity then bumps into Mario.

"You bumped into ME!" said Mario.

The white pony takes a step back.

"Really? Oh, I'm so sorry darling. I didn't see you there. I'm Rarity, what's your name?" said Rarity, introducing herself as she lets her hoove.

"I'm Mario- Mario the Sonic Plush...the destined prince of Equestria." said Mario, introducing himself to Rarity.

"Wait a second...you're the one and only Prince Mario?!" said Rarity, in shock that she's meeting him for the first time.

"That's me!" said Mario.

"Oh my. You are so handsome..." said Rarity.

_"Mario is actually kind of cute...hehe.." _said Rarity, blushing, while she's thinking that.

Mario's heart starts to thump and do stomach flips, just like what happened when he saw Twilight, Celestia and Luna for the first time in person.

"_Rarity...she's so hot..very sexy. Wait? I feel like that towards many woman...I guess it's my hormones kicking in." _thought Mario, blushing.

Rarity then kisses Mario on the cheek, making Mario blush.

"Wait a second...did you just kiss me, Rarity?" asked Mario, blushing.

"I sure did." said Rarity.

Mario then looks both at Twilight and then Rarity, and then has a dream sequence where he's being kissed by both Twilight and Rarity.

Mario then stares at Twilight for a prolonged period of time.

Twilight does the same thing.

Mario and Twilight both blush at each other...

"Twilight...I feel like we are more than just new friends." said Mario, blushing

"I guess you can say that. I think you're cute." said Twilight, giving him a wink while blushing and then kisses him.

"My DREAM just came true!" yelled out Mario.

Mario, Twilight and Rarity then run off to find Lord Tirek...and this Anti-Mario wherever he is.


	2. A Pet Rescue

Prince of Equestria

Reboot of Mario in Equestria

Chapter 2- A Pet Rescue

Mario, Twilight and Rarity are on their search for Tirek and Anti-Mario.

"Uh Twilight?" asked Mario

"Yeah?" asked Twilight.

"Where's your other friends? You know, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike?" asked Mario.

"Oh..well they're somewhere, I'm sure." said Twilight.

"Alright." said Mario.

Suddenly, four more other colorful ponies (Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack) arrive. And Spike as well.

"Twilight!" said four of the of the mane six together.

"Rarity!" said Spike.

The rest of the mane six & Spike run up to Twilight and Rarity.

"I'm just glad you're okay...Twi." said Applejack, crying happy tears as she hugs Twilight.

Suddenly five of the mane six even Rarity, and also Spike, hug Twilight- showing that the mane six and Spike are all together right now at last.

They then all stop hugging.

"Not that I think you are evil or whatever, but who are you?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, you must all be Twilight's other friends- Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike! Well, I'm Mario the Sonic Plush, your destined prince." said Mario, introducing himself.

"W-wait, wait, wait! There's a Prince of Equestria?" said Rainbow, all confused.

"I didn't know that." said Fluttershy.

"Now I'm curious." said Spike.

"Yeah and how do you know who we are?" asked Applejack.

"I just do." said Mario. He lied, okay at least partially lied. He couldn't tell them that they are in a cartoon TV show back in his world. They might think he's crazy.

"Oh yeah. Princess Celestia had predicted a prophecy of the Prince of Equestria, the one was born, he had received the prophecy and YEARS later, way way after he got sent back here, the prophecy came true and after Tirek's second defeat, he was coronated." said Pinkie, talking so fast like gibberish, foreshadowing of what's to come.

"And how do you know EXACTLY that's what's going to happen to me?" asked Mario, rolling his eyes a little at Pinkie.

"Just a hunch!" said Pinkie.

"Oh." said Mario.

"Did you know that Tirek came ba-" asked Mario, before being cut off.

"We heard." said Applejack.

"Yeah, it beats me how he was able to break out of Tartarus after we defeated him for the first time." said Rainbow Dash.

"You can all go with us." said Twilight.

"Of course Twilight. You wouldn't want to LEAVE us out of it." said Spike.

Mario, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike then go in search for Tirek, and also Anti-Mario. Unknown to them now, there's another portal right up ahead.

A few minutes later, the eight find that one portal- it takes them to a whole different world. One where it seems ordinary like Earth but...it's colorful just like Equestria. In a big city, a big pet store- saying "Littlest Pet Shop" resides around here.

"Littlest Pet Shop huh? Are there talking animals in there?" asked Mario.

"I don't know. We can check though" said Fluttershy.

"Great idea Fluttershy!" said Twilight.

Twilight and the rest of the mane six gallop inside Littlest Pet Shop, with Mario the Sonic Plush and Spike following them behind.

However, the mane six knock into a bunch of the pets while Mario bumps into a human girl.

"Crap! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" said Mario, before being cut off.

"It's alright. It could have been worse." said the human girl.

"You are...so chill?! Oh man. Finally! A teenage girl who is rational and doesn't go on their smartphones 24/7 on Snapchat or Instagram or Facebook doing retarded selfies at school & isn't moody and bitchy, unlike mainly most of the population of teens these days on the planet Earth..my Earth at least." said Mario.

"I see...well the names Blythe Baxter. I work here." she said.

"Well, Blythe. My full name is Mario Kotaro Rodriguz, but..call me Prince Mario the Sonic Plush, or just Mario the Sonic Plush/Mario. Even though I am from and raised on Planet Earth, I am a Prince of another world called Equestria, a land full of talking magical ponies instead of humans. A destined prince. Unbelievable I know." said Mario.

"So..you're royalty?!" said Blythe, curious.

"Yup. In a sense at least. I may have not been born to a King and Queen, but I might as well be part royalty for Equestria's standards." said Mario.

"I never actually met a true royal before...this is incredible." said Blythe.

"Yeah, royalty ain't that special anyways. It's just a title to live by, but it's a badass one at that." said Mario.

"Hey! Watch where you are going, horse?!" yelled out a mongoose.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." said Twilight.

"I forgive you. The name is Sunil Nevla. I'm a mongoose. I'm a magician." said the mongoose.

"Oh, nice to meet you. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Call me Twilight Sparkle or Twilight. We are from another world called Equestria." said Twilight.

"Interesting..." said Sunil.

Suddenly, Mario, Spike and the mane six has met all the pets Russell Ferguson, Penny Ling, Minka Mark, Zoe Trent and Vinnie Terrio- except for ONE!

Suddenly, a stinky smell is coming from somewhere in the shop.

"Dammit! What is that smell? It's disgusting." said Mario, pinching his nose.

"Yuck. What is that? It's so gross. I'm about to gag." said Rarity, almost coughing from that smell.

"No kidding." said Twilight, covering her snot and looking the other way.

Fluttershy and Blythe don't say anything.

"What in tarniation is this?!" yelled out Applejack.

"Bleh." said Pinkie.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

It's then revealed that the smell is coming from a gray skunk.

"Oh for the love of god, stop STINKING UP EVERYTHING!" yelled Russell.

"I'm sorry...it's kind of in my nature." she said.

"Uh, don't worry about Russell, Twilight. He's fine." said Zoe Trent.

"Oh." said Twilight.

"EW! A skunk! Get away from ME! Bastard.." yelled Mario.

The skunk's expression changes from Happy to mad.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, HEDGEHOG MAN?!" yelled the skunk.

Mario then pulls out a gun from his anger.

"May I remind you- a asshole thought it would be a good idea to suck the blood out of me and rip the stuffing out so a so called 'toy' like me could die, and stink me up by using a skunk!? Now you KNOW why I called you a bastard!" yelled Mario.

Suddenly, the gray skunk then feels some sympathy.

"I didn't...know...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled at you like that...I thought you..." said the skunk, crying and going up to Mario, hugging him.

Mario then feels bad for yelling at the gray skunk due to his trauma that happened to him involving one.

"It's alright.." said Mario, crying a little as he hugs the poor thing.

"Okay..uh...I'm Pepper Clark." said the skunk, introducing herself.

"My full name is Mario Kotaro Rodriguz but you may call me- Mario the Sonic Plush. I'm a destined prince of a world called Equestria with talking magical ponies, but I actually come from Earth since I was raised there majority of my life. Well not this Earth, but another Earth" said Mario, introducing himself to Pepper.

"I see. Nice to meet ya then." said Pepper Clark.

Pepper then also introduces herself to the mane six and Spike, and smiles.

"Woah. What did you try to do to her before?" said Twilight, shocked that Mario would threaten violence towards a silly skunk.

"I'm sorry. I had a horrible experience with a disgusting skunk. A dumbass fool used that skunk to kill me. I can NEVER forget that day!" said Mario, growling.

"Oh. I'm sorry." said Twilight, hugging Mario.

"It's alright. I had WORSE things happen to me, cause this is only scratching the surface." said Mario.

"Oh..." said Twilight.

"Mhmm." said Mario, nodding his head.

Suddenly, a silhouette of an evil gray Sonic plush (Anti-Mario) breaks inside the pet shop and captures the pets.

"_Mario...it's been a long time!" _he said.

"Anti-Mario! You SICK bastard! Why would you kidnap innocent animals like that?! Do you have any sense of compassion!?" yelled Mario.

Anti-Mario then slowly comes out of the shadows.

"Good catch, Mario. I...don't. Not after Queen Chrysalis made the mistake of abusing me and mistreating me, as if I was a worthless object to her. I don't care if I possess half of her DNA. I will soon destroy her and everyone else! Having half changeling blood is really tragic..not that you would ever understand. I worked hard on those portals, just to spread my trolling across the galaxy. I had to power drill myself to get here cause one of my portals didn't work! And you know what's hilarious?! Sunset Shimmer and Queen Chrysalis may have had a hand in creating me, but they don't realize that I will destroy them and that I am superior. They still don't think I am apart of your family, despite the fact that Sunset USED your DNA to make me. If you want to get those pets back so bad, they will be right in Equestria! Good luck trying to get them!" explained Anti-Mario.

Mario the Sonic Plush couldn't help but to feel sorry for Anti-Mario. Still, he still viewed him as an enemy, and he wasn't going to let those pets be kidnapped by him.

"You will see. The wrath of Anti-Mario will soon be HERE! Mwahahahaahahahahahhahaha!" vowed Anti-Mario, laughing evilly as he slowly runs with the pets.

"Oh no! The pets have been-" said Blythe, before she gets cut off by Mario.

"Captured by my 'little brother' Anti-Mario." said Mario.

"That MONSTER is your little brother?" asked Blythe, shocked.

"Technically yes. He was created from most of my DNA. He even looks like me but grayscale." said Mario.

"Wow." said Blythe.

"Let's go back to Equestria to rescue them!" said Twilight.

"Oh yes! I wouldn't want to see these little cuties get hurt." said Fluttershy, as she also puts a frown on her face.

"Let's get on moving!" said Applejack.

"Right!" said Mario, Spike, Blythe and the rest of the mane six all together.

They all follow Anti-Mario and the pets to the portal back to Equestria.

In Equestria- in the middle of Ponyville, Mario, Blythe, Twilight, Spike and the rest of the mane six are met with the pets captured in cages, and a sinister Anti-Mario, laughing manically at them. His cruel eyes face at Mario, as he knows that his big brother is the destined prince and plans to attack him first before he gets to Spike, Blythe and the mane six.

"Well, well, well. You won't be seeing those pets anymore. You wanna know why? Because I will grind them up and then kill them myself!" said Anti-Mario.

He then laughs, making the heroes infuriated.

Mario, Blythe, Twilight, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie then all charge towards Anti-Mario, tackling him to the ground, as stopping him is way too easy...for now anyways. Spike then flies over to the cages and frees the pets. The pets then also attack Anti-Mario, leaving scratches on his body.

Anti-Mario then gets up and is about to teleport.

"I'll destroy you all, next time!" said Anti-Mario, with a sinister tone to his voice, as he teleports to god knows where what.

Suddenly, a mysterious man with blue/black hair, green eyes, a blue scarf, tan skin and a blue long sleeve shirt with a red skull appears- making a badass entrance.

"Huh? Sapphire Sonic Flynn? Is that you?" asked Mario, in shock that he managed to arrive in Equestria.

"Yes...it is me. Your best friend, Sapphire Sonic. I have changed a lot in four months though." he said.

Sapphire Sonic Flynn then proceeds to tell Mario the Sonic Plush the truth of why he disappeared for four months.

Suddenly, it fades to Anti-Mario, his eyes turning cold blood yellow, as his face is close in.

"Watch out! I AM not done yet. This is the beginning of the end...not just for the entire galaxy but for Equestria itself!" vowed Anti-Mario, before he lets out a sinister, evil chuckle.


	3. News About Tirek's Return

Prince of Equestria

Reboot of Mario in Equestria

Chapter 3- News about Tirek's Return

Sapphire Sonic Flynn then explains it all to Mario the Sonic Plush.

"For the past four months, I was sent on a mission to an opposite dimension. I trained to become skilled in combat. My moves have gotten much stronger. I was told by a voice that I completed my mission and that my destiny will come clear, whatever that means." said Sapphire Sonic Flynn.

"Oh wow!" said Mario the Sonic Plush.

"Yup." said Sapphire Sonic Flynn.

"Well everyone, this is my best friend- Sapphire Sonic Flynn. These are my friends Twilight, Rarity, Spike, Blythe, the pets, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie." said Mario, introducing the mane six, Spike, Blythe and the pets to Sapphire Sonic Flynn.

"Hello." said Sapphire Sonic Flynn.

"And you must be Princess Twilight Sparkle right? Please to meet ya." said Sapphire Sonic Flynn, taking a bow for the princess.

"No need to be formal. Call me Twilight Sparkle or Twilight." said Twilight.

"That's fine with me." said Sapphire Sonic Flynn.

Meanwhile, Scorpan, in his deserted homeland, receives the special notice from the two sisters about his brother Tirek's return.

"I'm COMING BACK! Even if it means helping to defeat my brother...the one I love!" yelled out Scropan.

Scropan then flies off to help on the search of Tirek.

Then, Discord also receives the special notice from the two sisters about Tirek's return.

"No...No! This can't be. Tirek is BACK! He's wreaking havoc. I shall go stop HIM again!" said Discord, snapping his fingers and teleporting to where his friends are.

Back with Mario, Twilight, Sapphire Sonic Flynn and co.

"Well, we better get going to our world." said Blythe.

"Wait...uh, Blythe...I know this is a really tough question to ask but...I am thinking of adopting Penny Ling. Could I do that?" asked Mario.

"That's fine. We'll keep in touch about that. Well, cya later." said Blythe, as she goes back inside the portal to her world, holding all the pets.

"Mario..." said a old ancient voice, coming from nowhere.

"Huh?! Who is it!? Show yourself! I am NOT scared! Come out! I know you're here!" yelled out Mario.

The old ancient voice doesn't respond, however, a old Egyptian pharaoh head spirit appears from the sky, being where the voice actually came from.

"An Egyptian pharaoh?!" said Mario, shocked at what he just saw.

"Yes, my lord. I am a spirit of an old Egyptian pharaoh. I lived longer than most in Ancient Egypt, and I also saw the way Cleopatra ruled Egypt. My full name is King Tut the third. But you may call me- Atirek." said the Egyptian pharaoh head.

"Atirek? Wow." said Mario.

"As a result, I may help you all on this quest to defeat that nasty Tirek. Heard that red demon is up to no good." said Atirek.

"Mario, Tirek is first, you know.. We'll deal with Anti-Mario later." said Twilight.

"Right. Agreed." said Mario.

"Sure why not. Come along." said Rarity.

"It'll be AWESOME!" said Rainbow.

"It's all cool with us." said Sapphire Sonic Flynn.

"You can count on us too." said Applejack.

"And we'll have lots of FUN!" said Pinkie.

"I can't wait for that moment any longer." said Spike.

"We aren't scared of Tirek. No we aren't." said Fluttershy.

"Hold on. I have to transform into my physical form..." said Atirek.

A white light surrounds the head of Atirek/King Tut III, as he fully transforms into his physical human pharaoh form. He resembles just that of his grandfather King Tut, except that he has a battle uniform on and carries a sword.

"BADASS! I love your physical form." said Mario.

"Why thank you, my lord." said Atirek.

"Now let's get going then." said Twilight.

Mario, Twilight, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Sapphire Sonic Flynn and Atirek then all continue on their big search for Tirek.

Anti-Mario, is sitting in the sky in Equestria, looking down at his big brother Mario and his allies.

"When I finish with you, Mario. I will RULE THIS whole universe! And no one can stop me." vowed Anti-Mario.

Anti-Mario chuckles and laughs.

"Hahahahahaahahahaaaaaaaaaa!"

Anti-Mario then flies off, with a badass jetpack strapped on his back.


	4. Getting Reinforcements

Prince of Equestria

Reboot of MIE

Chapter 4- Getting Reinforcements

After walking so long, they all decided to take a break. Mario grabs a pillow and sits down, as well as Twilight, Sapphire Sonic Flynn and the others.

"Ah! So relaxing." said Mario.

"I know right?" said Twilight, agreeing with Mario.

"It is soooo refreshing." said Rarity.

"Maybe I can join in." said a voice, familiar to the mane six.

"Who is calling us?!" yelled out Pinkie.

"Now that I think about it, that voice sounds awfully familiar." said Rainbow.

"You think..." said Sapphire Sonic Flynn.

Suddenly, a figure of chaos emerges. He then magically appears, after teleporting over here.

"Did you miss me?" asked Discord, with a smile on his face.

"Discord..." muttered Mario.

"Discord!" yelled out Fluttershy, so happy that Discord is back.

"Oh, Fluttershy..." said Discord.

"Well, Discord. You came at the perfect time. Tirek has returned as he has escaped from T-" said Twilight, trying to tell Discord before she got cut off by him.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I know that already. You think I don't know that?! Well, Celestia told me about it. It's really horrible. We got to stop Tirek together once and for all. I will never forgive him for what he did to me." said Discord.

Discord then growls in anger at the sight of Tirek's name.

Mario the Sonic Plush faces at Discord.

"Greetings Discord. I am Prince Mario the Sonic Plush- Prince of Equestria or at least I will be." said Mario, introducing himself to Discord.

"Wait a second. You're the legendary Prince of Equestria?! But how- I thought you were only a legend." said Discord, shocked at what he just heard.

"I'm quite real..." said Mario.

"And these are two friends and allies of ours- Atirek aka King Tut III of Egypt and my best friend Sapphire Sonic Flynn." said Mario, introducing Atirek and Sapphire Sonic to Discord.

Atirek and Sapphire Sonic Flynn then bow.

"Pleased to meet you, Lord of Chaos." said Atirek.

"I might just trust you." said Sapphire Sonic Flynn.

Suddenly, with Discord now on their side, they still continue their break first.

"Uh...don't you want to find Tirek so we can defeat him?!" yelled out Discord.

"Yeah but it takes time. Our hooves and feet hurt so much so we decided to take a little break before we resume." said Twilight.

"Alright fine. I guess I need a break too." said Discord. He then snaps his fingers and teleports himself as he magically sits down.

A certain blue, white maned magical unicorn with a purple hat and a purple cape is up ahead. She then introduced herself.

"Everyone! I am the great and powerful Trixie!" announced Trixie.

"Trixie, can you please not interrupt us while we are on our break next time." said Twilight, calmly.

"You look familiar..." said Mario, noticing Trixie.

"You do too...hmmm..now where have I seen you before?" asked Trixie, scratching her chin, being curious at this sonic Plush.

"No! You can't be! Cousin Trixie!" yelled out Mario.

"Mario...is that you?! You're the Prince of Equestria now." said Trixie, yelling.

"Oh my god...I finally found my long lost cousin Trixie. Holy shit!" said Mario.

"You too know each other!" said Rarity, shocked.

"Yup. Apparently, she's my cousin." said Mario.

Mario and Trixie then hug and kiss each other.

"This is interesting." said Spike.

"It sure is, Spike." said Twilight.

Mario and Trixie stop with the warm and fuzzy stuff.

"So how's Starlight? What is she up to these days?" asked Applejack.

"Oh, well, she's been fine." said Trixie.

Meanwhile with Starlight..

Huh?! What the fuck is this?! Why am I still under the damn chainsaw?! Trixie! Are you are going to get me out of here!" yelled Starlight, who is inside the chainsaw trick that Trixie put in her into.

"Please don't tell me I am going to be sliced up in half..." thought Starlight, shaking in fear.

Back with Mario, Twilight, Sapphire Sonic Flynn and the others.

"Oh..." said Rainbow.

"Yeah. I think she may have gone crazy hehe." said Trixie.

"Anyways, I would like to join you guys on the quest in search for Tirek. Is that okay with you?" asked Trixie.

"Sure why not. Come along. The more, the merrier." said Mario.

"And we get to have someone that is skilled in all sorts of magic tricks help defeat Tirek!" said Twilight.

"What about me?!" yelled Discord.

"Oh, we didn't forget you, Discord." said Fluttershy.

"Phew. Thank god." said Discord.

"Let's get going then." said Atirek.

"Agreed." said Sapphire Sonic Flynn.

And so, with Discord and Trixie joining them, Mario, Twilight, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Sapphire Sonic Flynn and Atirek are prepared for the fight against Tirek and later against Anti-Mario.

However, a brown gargoyle type creature then arrives.

"So...do you all need my help? Or not?" asked the brown gargoyle type creature.

Is the brown gargoyle creature Scropan- Tirek's brother? Well, you'll just have to wait to see and find out.


	5. Tracking Tirek

Priunce of Equestria

Reboot of MIE

Chapter 5- Tracking Tirek

"You...you are.." said Mario, in shock, that he couldn't even speak.

"Scorpan. I assume you are Prince Mario right?" asked the brown gargoyle.

"Yes I am. The one and only." said Mario.

"So are you really Scorpan?" asked Twilight.

"You bet I am. Celestia told me everything." said Scorpan.

Scorpan then looks down at Spike.

"I was the one that actually brought you to Celestia... my how much you have grown. It's such a shame I couldn't be here for that." said Scorpan, to Spike.

"Really? You're my...father?" said Spike, in shock that THE Scorpan was the one that brought him inside the egg to Celestia, thinking that Scorpan is his father.

"No...I am not. I simply found you as an egg in the dragon lands, after your parents have mysteriously vanished, and brought you to Equestria. I gave your egg to Celestia and the rest is history." explained Scorpan.

"Oh." said Spike.

Scorpan nods.

"Princess Twilight, and everyone, allow me to guide you all on this important mission. I know my brother...known him since the day I was born. He does have a heart, but it's replaced with bitter hatred. All because I dare made friends with ponies..." said Scorpan

"You can join us, Scorpan. You would be a great help." said Discord.

"Of course you can. It'll be great to actually have someone who has experienced the most of the worst of Tirek to come with us. I am sorry that you were forced by your brother to do horrible things. Most of all, I am happy you brought me Spike. He's just like a son to me. My child. But most of all, a friend. I can't thank you enough for that." said Twilight.

"It's not a problem, Princess." said Scorpan, bowing down to the Princess of friendship.

"And I had it awful with Tirek. As I had discovered, that red demon guy who nearly killed my cousin Lily in Tartarus in the pits that he had created, was Tirek. I remember it all well...me an Lily were thrown in Tartarus and jailed for false accusations, and then that bastard Lord Tirek showed up, disposing a pony, growing big and strong, creating fire and pits in the prison & threatened to kill Lily by melting her in lava. He said it all towards my face. He made me so pissed off, that I wanted to kick his ass..." explained Mario.

***flashback***

**October 25, 2010...**

Tirek had laughed evilly, as he put the bag of darkness on him ((in case you didn't know, that is based off the Generation One incarnation of Tirek)), and threatened to cause darkness forever throughout Tartarus and also throughout Equestria and even maybe the entire universe. He then grabs Lily Rodriguz, as he prepares to throw her into the pits he created.

"Your cousin Lily...will fall. Prepare to say goodbye to her! I am going to kill her right in front of you. You are such a fool, Mario. A weak minded creature." said Tirek, chuckling.

"Help Mario! Please don't let him do this!" yelled Lily, crying for help.

"Do NOT kill her..if you do, I will cut your throat out and make sure you bleed and suffer a horrible painful death..." said Mario, with furious venom in his voice.

"Shut up!" yelled Tirek.

Tirek then sucks the life out of Lily, and throws her in the pits of lava. She had almost died there.

"No! I will not...let her die! I will save her, even if it means I die." said Mario, in seriousness.

Mario then jumps in the lava, he then sees Lily, then mysterious magic comes in to restore Lily. Mario then swims to Lily and gets her.

"Don't worry...you are safe with me now." said Mario.

"Thank you...so much Mario, my cousin...that guy is just horrible..." said Lily.

"Anything I can do for a friend and cousin of mine." said Mario.

Mario then jumps out of the lava, with Lily in his arms.

"As for you- I would go back to cell you came from!" said Mario, with venom in his voice.

The 10 year old Mario the Sonic Plush then uses his mysterious powers and weakens Tirek, reverting him back to his weak stage and defeating him. The guards come by, thank Mario for defeating Tirek easily, and then putting him back in his cell in Tartarus.

"I will...get my revenge...someday...for what those ponies have done to me...also, you, Mario..." sad Tirek, coldly.

Mario then faints & passes out. Lily panics that her cousin might be dead and calls 911. She then takes the unconscious Mario to the hospital before the ambulance could come.

***flashback ends***

"Oh my...that was awful..." said Fluttershy, shivering in fear of what Mario said about his experience with Tirek.

"I know..." said Mario, solemnly.

"I am so sorry this happened to you..." said Rainbow.

"Yeah, man." said Sapphire Sonic Flynn.

"Such a monster he is..." said Atirek, already furious with what Tirek did to Mario.

"Guys, it's okay. I am much stronger now." said Mario.

"We know you are. You have what it takes to stop him." said Spike.

"Bleh. Tirek is so ugly. Scorpan is much more handsome." said Rarity, in disgust of Tirek.

"I know right?" said Applejack, agreeing with Rarity.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie really doesn't like the sound of that guy. Heard he was up to no good." said Trixie.

They then see some tracks leading to possibly Tirek himself.

"Oh look! There's some tracks that lead us to Tirek. Maybe we will be able to track him down like that." said Pinkie Pie.

"That's a great idea Pinkie. Alright, Mario, lead all of us on the trail." said Twilight.

"Got it!" said Mario.

Mario the Sonic Plush then leads Twilight, Sapphire Sonic Flynn and the others on the trail.

Meanwhile, Anti-Mario is watching all of this.

"Well, well, well. They are planning on tracking down Lord Tirek, eh? Well, Mario, Twilight and the others don't know I WAS the one that freed him for Tartarus..." said Anti-Mario, with an evil grin on his face, letting out a slight chuckle.

**Flashback...August 24, 2018**

Lord Tirek...weak and frail, was stuck inside a cage in Tartarus. Nothing to do. No fun and no magic sucking. Being all miserable and lonely, it fucked Tirek up big time.

"Oh, so boring. I'll get my revenge on Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends for defeating ME soon enough!" vowed Tirek.

Suddenly, Cerberus came by with... a silhouette that looks like a gray, evil Sonic Plush. He has a black cloak on. His name is Anti-Mario, of course.

He comes out of the shadows to greet Tirek.

"Hello...you must be Lord Tirek, correct?" asked Anti-Mario.

"Why yes..it is. How do you KNOW who I am?" asked Tirek.

Anti-Mario then steps out of the shadows.

"Ah! I know all of the great evil within Equestria. Allow me to introduce myself. I am he who is called Anti-Mario." said Anti-Mario, introducing himself.

"What do you want with me?!" yelled out Tirek.

"I have come to free you of course. I am planning on gathering Equestria's most feared creatures to not only destroy Twilight Sparkle and her friends but Mario the Sonic Plush along with them." said Anti-Mario, with an evil grin.

"Oh, yes. I want to get my sweet revenge. I don't want to be stuck in this foresaken prison any longer." said Tirek.

"Good." said Anti-Mario.

Anti-Mario then unlocks the cage and Tirek walks out of it.

"Yes! Yes! I'm free AT LAST!" said a excited Tirek.

"Let's get out of here before the guards find us." said Anti-Mario, with an evil grin on his face.

Anti-Mario and Tirek then escape quickly from Tartarus, and into the outside world of Equestria.

***flashback ends***

"I am the most powerful entity in the universe. And soon it'll be your end, Mario. hahahahaahhahahaahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahah." vowed Anti-Mario, as he laughed.

Mario the Sonic Plush, Twilight Sparkle, Sapphire Sonic Flynn and the others all walk on the tracks that lead to possibly where Tirek could be roaming around.

"Hmmm...I wonder where Tirek could possibly be?" asked Spike.

"No idea. But we got to keep looking, Spike." said Twilight.

"Who knows where he is...he could be in front of US for crying out loud!" said Rainbow.

"For gods sake, you all! He could be anywhere!" yelled Mario.

His yelling literally scares the others, except Sapphire Sonic Flynn of course.

"I think I am just going to piss now..." said Atirek/King Tut III, literally frightened of Mario's yell.

"What was that, for?!" yelled Scorpan.

"Crap. I'm sorry if I scared you all..." said Mario.

"Who's...God?" asked Rarity.

"Some mythical being that I currently don't believe in." said Mario.

"Oh..." said Rarity.

"Yeah. Let's continue our search." said Mario.

Suddenly, after they get to the end of the trail, they all hear a voice.

"_Oh...I'm right here..." _spoke a familiar voice.

The voice is suddenly revealed to be Tirek.

"Did you...all miss me?" said Tirek, with an evil grin on his face. He lets out an evil chuckle.

"You...you...MONSTER!" yelled Mario.

"Oh, Prince Mario the Sonic Plush. It's been a long time since we last saw each other. Oh my, how much you have grown. Well, not for long...because it will be YOUR END!" said Tirek, with a evil grin on his face.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahhahahaahahahahahh!" Tirek laughed.

Scropan then growls at his older brother Tirek, in anger.


	6. Plan to defeat Tirek

Prince of Equestria

Reboot of MIE

Chapter 6- Plan to defeat Tirek

"Well, if you came here to fight us...then we shall do it later. This isn't the perfect time, Tirek..." said Mario.

"What?!" said Twilight, shocked at what Mario just said.

"I'm sorry Twilight...but I don't think we are prepared for the fight against Tirek yet..we should wait a while or something to think of a plan to defeat Tirek." said Mario.

"He does have a point!" said Rainbow.

"Hmm...actually now that you mentioned it. It's not a bad idea..." said Twilight.

"See, what did I tell ya Twilight?!" said Mario.

"Fine. But I'll be back. And this time, I am afraid Equestria is doomed as I will burn it all ALIVE!" vowed Tirek, as he escapes.

"I am going after him. I'll catch you later." said Scropan, as he walks behind his older brother.

"Pff. What an rampaging asshole." said Mario.

"Agreed. He destroyed my treehouse! And my library. He needs his ass to be sent back to Tartarus, trapped there having no way to escape." said Twilight, with a huge ounce of venom on her face.

"You must really hate Tirek as much as I do.." said Mario.

"Well, let's not waste any time. We have a dangerous foe to catch!" yelled Atirek..or Atirik.

"Agreed!" yelled out Discord.

They all then run towards where Tirek is heading. Mario the Sonic Plush then takes a pause.

"You know, everyone I have seen throughout the world has had wonderful childhoods that are or so perfect. Even many of the ponies here in Equestria. Shame I could never have what they had. I didn't have a great childhood, in fact, it was so horrible I refuse to talk about it with almost anyone." vented Mario, with venom in his voice.

"That's just terrible! I'm so sorry. said Twilight, shocked and feeling sorry for Mario.

"It's not your fault, Twilight. However, instead of telling you about my horrible childhood (at least for now), I want to sing a song...I made up when I was just a little boy. It's called 'All I want for Christmas is a Stupid Charlie Brown'. I wrote it all without any help from anybody." said Mario.

Mario the Sonic Plush then clears his throat and starts to sing.

"All I want for Christmas is a stupid Charlie Brown! All I want for Christmas is a stupid Charlie Brown! All I want for Christmas is a stupid Charlie Brown! All I want for Christmas is a stupid Charlie Brown!"

Mario the Sonic Plush continued to sing.

"Oh hey, my name is Mario the Sonic Plush! The Prince of Friendship and all of Equestria! Listen to me! I come downstairs on Christmas morning! Expecting to see all brilliant video games and toys! But instead I get worthless crap! Shit! The gifts are so boring! I mean, seriously?! Socks?! Come on! They are so boring! I would rather have a stupid Charlie Brown then to have all these boring gifts like freaking stupid ass socks. Seriously?! Socks?! That's a lame and gay Christmas gift! At this point, All I want for Christmas is a stupid Charlie Brown! This year."

Mario the Sonic Plush takes a pause and continues.

"Hell, fuck, I would take Snoopy! I would borrow Snoopy over these stupid ass socks! All I want for Christmas is a stupid Charlie Brown! All I want for Christmas is a stupid Charlie Brown! I don't give two fucks! I'll ask my Mom Lara for a stupid Charlie Brown every single Christmas! Because at this point, it's what I want the most. All I want for Christmas is a stupid Charlie Brown! All I want for Christmas is a stupid Charlie Brown! All I want for Christmas is a stupid Charlie Brown! All I want for Christmas is a stupid Charlie Brown! Yeah!"

Mario the Sonic Plush then stops singing and takes a bow.

Spike, Discord, Trixie, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack all clap while Sapphire Sonic Flynn gives a thumbs up, and Atirek/Atirik/King Tut III takes a bow.

"That was fabulous!" cheered Rarity.

"Great song!" said Pinkie, clapping.

"That was AWESOME!" said Rainbow, clapping.

"Well, glad you guys enjoyed the song." said Mario, smiling as he is proud that he did such a great job with the song.

"Let's to GET to the bottom of this!" said Twilight.

"Right!" said (Sapphire) Sonic Flynn.

"You know what I think? We should restrain him, fight him off, beat him up until he has the last laugh. Then, the elements of harmony can send him back to Tartarus." said Spike, suggesting a plan.

"Not a bad idea, Spike. I think that will work." said Twilight.

"Yeah! That's a awesome idea! It's the only way we would be able to defeat him." said Mario

Spike, Discord, Trixie, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, (Sapphire) Sonic Flynn and Atirek/Atrik then all follow Scropan, searching for Tirek so that he could be defeated again once and for all.


	7. Lord Tirek Returns Part 1

Prince of Equestria

Reboot of MIE

Chapter 7- Lord Tirek Returns Part 1

Mario's POV

2 days had passed as we had finally reached the end of the mission in search for Tirek.

"Finally...about time." I said, rolling my eyes that it took so long for us.

"Oh, relax, Mario. The walk wasn't that bad!" said Rainbow.

"Suuuree." said Pinkie Pie, rolling her eyes at Rainbow's comment.

"I was exhausted for goodness sakes!" yelled (Sapphire) Sonic Flynn.

My (girlfriend) Twilight Sparkle then presents me with...some necklace thingy or whatever...I don't know WHAT the hell that is.

"Uh, Twilight. Don't mean to be an asshole but what is that thing?" I asked.

"Princess Celestia told me to give this to you...it actually provides someone with a special power. They call it the 'Stallion Mediallion' " said Twilight.

"Stallion mediallion? So I turn into a big pony beast with that?" I asked.

Twilight nods yes. She then gives it to me.

"Alright." I said, as I put it on my neck.

"Mario...do you know what you're doing?" asked Trixie, concerned for her cousin- me.

"Trixie...I'm fine. Relax." I said.

"Alright. Fair enough." said Trixie.

Meanwhile, Scropan is arguing with his evil brother Tirek.

"You are WORTHLESS! This thing you gave me, doesn't mean ANYTHING anymore! You betrayed me!" yelled Tirek, as he pointed at the yellow mediallion Scropan gave him.

"I betrayed YOU for the better, Tirek! I still don't understand why you didn't want to change just like I DID and make amends with the ponies!" yelled Scropan.

"Because those ponies are weak minded! Why would you want to join those puny ponies when we could have ruled all of Equestria together?!" yelled Tirek.

"You're a MONSTER, Tirek! You turned YOURSELF into a monster! You're NOT the good brother I had known! You're not him!" yelled Scropan.

"If you are trying to reform me, THAT won't work! I don't want to be weak like my old self was!" yelled Tirek.

"Fuck off!" yelled Scropan.

"Grrrr.." growled Tirek.

"Grrr!" growled Scropan.

"Scropan, I am going to go and try to stop Prince Mario, Princess Twilight and their friends. I don't want to waste anymore time." said Tirek.

"That's fine. I don't want to see you anyways." said Scropan.

Tirek then leaves and stomps towards where Mario, Twilight and the others are.

Mario's POV

"PRINCE MARIO!" called out a voice from what is probably Tirek.

"Tirek!" I yelled out, growling.

Tirek then shows up, all buffed up, with a bag on his neck.

"Oh, I remember the last time we have encountered each other, Mario." said Tirek.

"Yeah, when you almost killed my cousin Lily to death. She did nothing wrong to YOU!" I yelled.

"Still haven't forgiven you for that!" I said.

"Shut UP! I will destroy you, Twilight and your friends. And I will take OVER Equestria!" vowed Tirek.

"Nice try. But I doubt you can beat us." said Rainbow Dash, taunting Tirek.

"Just for the record, I am more powerful than I WAS, LAST TIME!" gloated Tirek.

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" said Twilight.

(Sapphire) Sonic Flynn then decides to finally take action towards Tirek.

"So, we finally met at last. Face it, Tirek. You aren't that threatening. I can easily beat you." he said, taunting Tirek.

"Nice try." said Tirek. "But you will be stopped! Just like the rest!"

"If that's what you think." said Sapphire Sonic Flynn.

(Sapphire) Sonic Flynn then attacks Tirek, with his nercoplasm chaos attack.

"SHIT!" yelled Tirek.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do?!" I taunted.

"Alright, Mario. You asked for it!" said Tirek.

Tirek then throws a gigantic punch at Mario, almost pinning him against a rock.

Somehow Mario the Sonic Plush isn't hurt as he is able to fly towards Tirek, somehow like Twilight did when she went up against Tirek for the first time, then lands on his knees only to use his super strength that he somehow got and knock out Tirek like a beast.

"HA!" said Mario. "How's that, asshole?!"

Tirek then laughs like a lunatic.

"What's so funny?!" yelled Mario.

"You think...YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME! Looking like such a fool?! Haha! You can't. Not in a thousand years. I will take over Equestria and destroy it! Even if it means taking you down first!" taunted Tirek.

"Oh yeah, well try to stop us! That won't do any good!" said Atirik/Atirek.

Atirek/Atirk, also known as by his birth name, King Tut III then powers up in his full bodied form. He prepares to attack Tirek.

But then, Scropan stepped in and basically attacked Tirek, with his bare hands. The opposite brothers then tackled each other, until one was down. Tirek got knocked out from the attack, but it wouldn't be end of him for that time being,

Tirek then saw another pony lying on the ground, and seeing all the action take place. Tirek then basically sucks all the magic out of that one Pony, resulting in the final form with the white Mohawk. Scropan shakes in horror at what is now standing in front of him.

Atirek/Atirik strikes back at Tirek.

"Well, you are ABOUT to be crushed! You are obviously too weak compared to my power!" taunted Atirik/Atirek.

Tirek then laughs at him. "Oh right, you can't STOP ME! I'm too powerful! And soon I will rule Equestria!" he said.

"Not for long. You see, I was born in 20 AD. More in ancient times, but long after the monarchy in Egypt ceased to exist. It was all no more but somehow I was there. Even though there was no longer a monarchy, I was still considered a king, even at birth, as a descendant of the great King Tut. When I was 20 years old, I sealed myself inside a crystallized version of my head. But I didn't die. Not at all. I was still able to move and talk, and use my powers like any other being would. I had and still have enough energy to stop people like YOU!" said Atirik/Atirek, giving a speech before he would attack.

"Interesting, but I will still defeat all of you! Including the one who is said to be the Prince of all Equestria! Also Twilight Sparkle and her friends! They will all perish in my name." said Tirek.

"MIND WARP! Attack!" Atirik/Atirek said. He then unleashed a big, powerful, yellow orb of energy causing Tirek to be in shock at what he is about to be hopefully stopped with.

Tirek then lets out a huge cry before what it seems like he's stopped.

"Wow. That was EASY! Awesome!" said Rainbow Dash,

The mane six, Trixie, Scropan, Spike, Discord, Mario and (Sapphire) Sonic Flynn are all cheering around Atirik/Atirek, because he seemed to have stopped Tirek easily.

But their victory was short lived, because Tirek then remerges in his final form with that white Mohawk on his head.

Tirek growls.

"That's...IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Mario.

"Yeah, how is he back?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, do you even know already? I am much more powerful than the last time I have met you, Princess. I have gotten much stronger, instead of getting weaker. And now this is my revenge for all my past defeats, as I- Lord Tirek, will become emperor of Equestria! The Princesses will be overthrown and you will all have to submit to my nightly terror." said Lord Tirek.

Lord Tirek then laughs.


	8. Lord Tirek Returns Part 2

Prince of Equestria

Reboot of MIE

Chapter 8- Lord Tirek Returns Part 2

Mario's POV

Tirek already has spreaded his night valley across Equestria and crashing into buildings like he's freaking Godzilla! But just like Twilight and the others, I wasn't going to let that happen.

And let me remind you that it's the same monster who nearly killed my cousin Lily years ago. Of course I had to jump in and save her. It was all worth it at the end. Tirek keeps coming back for revenge though and that's the frustrating part of all of this.

He must have known something that I didn't. Cause now he shifted his target from Twilight to ME.

I decided to act quick to Twilight, and discuss a plan of attack.

"Ok. This is ridiculous. Do you have any plan of an attack that we can use to defeat that hulk monster?" I asked.

"Hmm...now that you mentioned it...I think we do have an idea." said Twilight, scratching her chin.

"What is that, Twilight?" I asked.

"Follow me." said Twilight.

Me and all the others had nodded as we heard what Twilight said. We all followed her.

Whatever her plan is to defeat him, it'll be a good one that's for sure.

Twilight then leads us to where Scropan and Tirek are, having a brotherly bloody battle. She then ushered me to come to her, because she wants to give me something that will be beneficial in defeating the enemy. She pulls out a medallion.

"I am giving you this..the Stallion Medallion. It is said to hold any power. It can turn you into anything great. You can turn into a super powered pony or something much better than that. Use it! Use it wisely against foes." said Twilight, as she hands it to me.

I then put it on- across my neck.

"Twilight...I really...do need this. Thank you.." I said, thanking her for the medallion

Just watch. I am going to turn into something awesome. Even better than a pony.

"This is getting so boring...when's the action going to start?!" said Discord, groaning and being all impatient.

Fluttershy then scolds him.

"Discord! Be patient just like the rest of us! Jesus Christ!" said Fluttershy, while scolding him.

"Jesus okay, okay. I want some action and thrills that's all. Is that too much to ask?!" yelled Discord.

(Sapphire) Sonic Flynn slaps Discord in the face, saving me from having to do that.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you." (Sapphire) Sonic Flynn said.

We then see Tirek stomping. He looks badly injured from the battle between him and Scropan. Scropan probably injured and paralyzed him or something.

Me, Twilight, the rest of the mane six, Spike, (Sapphire) Sonic Flynn, Atirek/Atirik/King Tut III, Trixie and Discord growl at Tirek, with serious looks on our faces.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie shall smash you into pieces!" yelled out Trixie.

Tirek laughs.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Oooo I am so powerful! I can use magic. Yeah, we have seen that before." said Tirek, mocking Trixie.

Trixie then gets like a saw. She grabs Tirek and straps him onto a board.

"I will cut you into pieces using my magic of course! This is what you get for hurting my cousin and scarring him for life, and also for endangering Equestria." said Trixie.

"No! No! Please. Anything but that?! Not the saw!" Tirek pleaded, while crying.

Trixie then puts the saw in between Tirek's body and cuts him up until his body and legs are separated.

Discord then throws a strong energy blast at Tirek, while Scropan attacks Tirek with his bare hands, to make him bleed to death.

Tirek is suddenly bleeding on the ground and it looks like he is officially dead.

"Yes! That MONSTER is finally dead! Now we can celebrate!" I said, cheering.

"Woo hoo!" said Pinkie Pie, cheering.

We all rejoice at the fact that Tirek is dead and was killed by Trixie, Discord and Scropan.

Unfortunately, that was not to last. Tirek somehow came back.

"I'm NOT finished with YOU YET! Behold, the power of darkness. It'll crush all of you!" said Tirek, with an evil grin on his face, as he proceeds to crush even more buildings.

Tirek then walks over to Spike.

"Don't think I will let you go just yet...I WILL END YOUR LIFE! I'll cut your head off, as long as I shall rule over Equestria with the Midnight castle!" said Tirek, in a serious, serial killer, murderous tone.

Spike then shivers in fear and cries.

Rarity then charges in to save Spike.

"NO! You will NOT hurt my Spikey wikey! NEVER!" said Rarity, growling at Tirek with a scary, angry look on her face.

"Hold on to me, Spike!" said Rarity.

Spike then holds onto Rarity and now is on her.

"Oh, Spike...I am so glad you're okay..." said Rarity.

"Yeah thank Celestia I wasn't murdered by Tirek...that would have been HORRIBLE!" said a Spike, still shivering.

I then use the stallion medallion to transform into...a pony?

I really don't want to be a pony.

"Uh...Twilight..no offense but I really don't want to be a pony. Besides I lost interest in the show anyways." I said, stuck in that pony form.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. The Stallion medallion has an invisible button. You press it while thinking on what to transform into. It's right on the bottom of the medallion." said Twilight.

"Ok Twilight. Thank you." I said.

"It's not a problem. While you do that, I am going to go distract Tirek. That monster destroyed my fucking home. The library! I won't ever forgive him for that." said Twilight.

Twilight then goes into attack mode and prepares to attack Tirek.

"Tirek! This is payback for what you did to me and my home, you fucker!" said Twilight.

Twilight then attacks Tirek with a magic beam coming from her horn.

"Ouch. Shit! Fuck!" yelled Tirek, as he is currently in pain from the attack.

I then chose to transform into a badass super powered anime protagonist. I press the button with my hooves while thinking of that.

Suddenly, a light glow appeared outside my body.

Within a second, I go from my pony form to my super powered anime protagonist form.

"Hell yeah! Now this is WHAT I'm talking about!" I chanted.

Twilight then blushes.

"Oh fuck! Mario is so HOT even in this form!" said Twilight, blushing so hard at me.

Now this is HOW YOU GET GIRLS!

"Let's go get him..." I said, in a mysterious, He-Man type of voice.

Me and Twilight then run, leading our army of friends- (Sapphire) Sonic Flynn, Atirik, Discord, Trixie, Spike and the rest of the mane six, to find Tirek and stop him.

Once we found Tirek, we make a plan for attack.

Suddenly...I see (Sapphire) Sonic Flynn...glowing.

He then is seen transforming..is a strange orb of light.

He then gains white hair, and his shirt has become all black.

"Wow. Sapphire?! What happened to you?!" I said, in shock.

"I am no longer Sapphire Sonic Flynn...I call myself..

**Shadow Flynn!" **he said, proudly announcing his new name.

"Wow...this is AWESOME!" I said.

I let out an evil, sinister laugh at Tirek.

"MaHaaaHahahahaha."

I then charge up.

"How DARE YOU almost kill Lily and then try to make Equestria into a nightmarish hellish wasteland so WE SUFFER! That's it! You are going straight back to hell- oh I am sorry, TARTARUS!" I said, in anger and rage.

"OH YEAH, and WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT, YOU STUFFED THING!" yelled Tirek.

Tirek's eyes then glow red.

I then let out an evil smirk on my face, and chuckle.

"What's SO FUNNY?!" yelled Tirek.

"You are going to crash and BURN to your apparent DEATH!" I said, still with an evil smirk on my face.

Spike then looks at me, frightened.

"Stay back Spike..there's nothing to be afraid of. I am not going to hurt you. Tirek will be a goner." I said.

Spike calmed down after that, and stayed right behind me.

Suddenly, me, the mane six, Shadow Flynn and Atirik/Atirek all power up. Me and Shadow Flynn are blessed by a fellow "god" Shadow plush named Shadow Doll, with yellow, golden super forms. Atirik/Atirek becomes a dark being. The mane six become all powerful from their elements, and turn so colorful.

Spike stays back, while Discord and Trixie launch their final attack.

"This will be for not only avenging Lily, but Equestria as well..and the entire world..." I said, in a raspy, dark, and deep kind of voice.

"Oh, try. Go ahead. You'll still lose." said Tirek, sounding all cocky.

"Spare me.." said Shadow Flynn.

"TIREK! You'll be finished! This ends NOW!" shouted Twilight, as she begins to launch the attack.

Atirik then uses a dark solar beam attack, which critically wounds Tirek.

"SHIT!" Tirek yelled in pain. "THAT HURTS!"

"That's what you get for being a jackass…" said Atirik.

All of us then decide to combine our attacks to finally defeat Tirek once and for all, to make sure he never returns anywhere again.

"WHAT?! WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Tirek.

"You may have tried to take over, but we won't let this happen again, not with the power of friendship still alive." said Twilight.

"And YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE DESTROYED! You're going straight to HELL!" I said.

"Are we ready to launch our final attack?" asked Shadow Flynn.

"Yeah, we're ready!" said Pinkie Pie.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will provide a great show!" said Trixie.

"YES! THE GRAND FINALE!" cheered Discord.

All of our combined powers become a Chaos Ultra Powered Blast.

"Chaos Ultra.." we all said. "POWERED BLAST!"

Suddenly, the Chaos Ultra Powered Blast from all of our attacks, then launches at Tirek, which then Tirek is about to disappear, and throughout his homeland- where this time he'll be exiled to this time instead of Tartarus and hopefully be punished there for good.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Tirek, who then turns into his weakened form again, then disintegrates.

The last image we see of Tirek before it faded, was of his brother Scropan, dragging him over to their father's castle, where he'd be punished for his crimes.

Suddenly, the darkness disappeared from the sky. Equestria is becoming itself again.

Everything has got back to normal. No more pain. No more suffer. No more of Tirek and his power of darkness.

Equestria is free now and at peace.

We then turn back to our normal selves as well, and no more super powered forms for now.

Suddenly, I see a flash of light as Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance has teleported to me and Twilight.

"Good Job Mario..and Twilight. Equestria would have been doomed and taken over by Tirek if it wasn't for you two." said Celestia.

"Why thank you. But me and Twilight can't take all the credit because without." I said, before Twilight was about to finish what I was saying.

"The help of all our friends, we wouldn't be able to stop him on our own." said Twilight, continuing on what I had said.

"All of you did great." said Luna, smiling,

"And we'll always be there for you all whenever you need us." said Cadance.

Let's make sure Tirek never returns again.

Honestly, my new life couldn't get any better.

It can't get any worse.

I then see a familiar image at what appears to be one of my old friends…she has spiky blond hair, dark eyes, white earrings, green stripped stockings, a blue skull pin on her leg, a gray, black and red sweatshirt, a dark black skirt and a mischievous smile.

It can't be…

_Eliza Ventalegi? _

Yes of course, it has to be, IT'S ELIZA! Unbelievable. This is incredible.


	9. Enter Eliza Ventalegi!

Prince of Equestria

Reboot of MIE

Chapter 9- Enter Eliza Ventalegi?!

(**A/N This chapter involves vampires, or at least a character with vampire descent. Just in time for Halloween I guess. Enjoy)**

Mario's POV

"Long time, no see old friend.." said Eliza, who lets out a creepy smile, while holding a sword pointing straight at me.

"Eliza?! What happened to you?! What happened to the nice, kind and loyal girl I knew?! And how did you get here to Equestria?!" I said, all shocked.

"I knew where you had gone off too...that's enough about THAT! And second...I became much more cooler.." Eliza said, with a cocky attitude.

"Also...these are my new friends, my two ladies Twilight and Rarity, and then Spike, Discord, Atirk, Trixie, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Guys this is my old friend Eliza Ventalegi." I said, introducing all my friends to Eliza.

"Hello." Twilight smiled.

"Well, Mario Kotaro Rodriguz...what are you even planning now? Are you going to come up with a dirty scheme to get me in jail?" asked Eliza, suspiciously.

"No...NO! I would never, never DO THAT! Not to my childhood, best friend!" I said.

I almost wanted to yell. This is not the Eliza I know. Why is she acting so strange? Why is she acting creepy? Something is up here...

"Well, she's up to no good huh?" said Trixie, suspiciously.

"No...I think she still has some good in her left..be happy she isn't evil." I said.

Rainbow Dash groans.

"I guess so...but how do we know she's not a monster in disguise?!" said Rainbow, nearly on the verge of freaking out.

"Eliza..is no monster..they called ME AND ELIZA MONSTERS! Oh I could remember those times clearly. I sure miss it when me, Eliza and Shadow Flynn got bullied just for being us." I growled in anger.

"Hey...wait a second, aren't you another old friend of mine, Sapphire Sonic Flynn?" asked Eliza, to Shadow Flynn.

"I used to be that guy, but not anymore. Call me Shadow Flynn, Eliza." he said.

"Yup that's definitely you... I remember that face and voice quite well. Okay.. Shadow.." said Eliza, with a mischievous smile on her face.

Eliza lets out a chuckle.

"Eliza...you are clearly sick in the head right now!" said Twilight, calling out Eliza's actions.

"Yeah, you MONSTER!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

Eliza laughs.

Then her expression turns to anger.

"Me? A monster?! How dare you...how DARE you call me a monster...you don't know what I went through...what it was like. Me, Mario and Shadow were amongst the ones who were discriminated against for being different. But I was the one who got it the most. They said being the daughter of a vampire is a sin, that I should be hung up for it, when it's really not a huge problem. I can't control who my father is. I have gotten arrested for defending an innocent person who was shot. He didn't even HAVE a criminal record. I had enough of it so now I just get my revenge on humanity and cause a lot of dangerous acts that would get me in trouble. I just gave up on being miss nice lady a long time ago, but I can assure you I'm no monster...I wouldn't kill nor hurt someone on purpose. That's too cruel for me to do. I defended Mario the Sonic Plush when he was also being bullied, and Shadow too. So I would watch your mouth before calling me a monster." Eliza had said, on her rant.

Eliza then gets out her knife and points it to Pinkie.

"If DARE call me a monster one more time, pink one, I am going to kick your ass." said Eliza, in a serious tone of voice, while still being angry at Pinkie Pie for calling her a monster.

"I understand what you are going through. Us three were never treated with kindness at all, not from many of us anyways." I said. "But it's not an excuse to go out and seek revenge towards other innocent people. It's not."

"I have fought murderers in the past like Tirek...and also other monsters like Lord Zarkiar, and Anti-Mario, even before I was sent to this world. But you aren't evil. You never were and aren't now. You just need to calm down, that's all." I said, to Eliza.

"Calm down?! Oh I would never calm down. How do you expect me to clam down?! Especially since WHAT THAT PINK HORSE JUST SAID TO ME! She called me a MONSTER! That means they think I shouldn't be born right?!" yelled Eliza.

"Eliza...you always have been a crazy son of a bitch but you've never been this crazy. You said you didn't want to get revenge on innocent people. What happened to THAT Eliza?!" said Shadow Flynn, shocked at how Eliza is reacting to things now.

Eliza is shaking.

"They...they DID THIS TO ME?!" yelled Eliza. "They almost beat me up and killed me...cause they thought I was creepy and weird...and a monster..."

Eliza then reveals a scar inside her entire hair, on her head.

The scar looked really disgusting. That poor girl. No wonder why Eliza wants to get revenge. They thought she was a freak just for being her and they beat her up.

Now, I am really angry at Pinkie and Trixie for calling her a monster.

To make matters worse, here's Discord showing his hypocrisy.

"Eliza...we don't care IF you were beat up, made fun of or not. You clearly are insane. Getting revenge is wrong and you are wrong if you think you can get away with any payback on those who wronged you." said Discord.

"Discord...stop with this shit...Eliza doesn't look bad. She doesn't want to even harm us." said Atirik, reassuring Discord.

"Says the guy who foolishly got himself tricked by Tirek and NEARLY took over Equestria again with your chaos when you were still evil. You were worse than this Eliza person in that regard. And you used to rule Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness before you got turned into stone. You shouldn't be talking." said Spike.

"All Eliza needs is help. She needs more friends, I think we can be her friends." said Applejack.

"I couldn't have said it any better, Applejack." I said.

"Please give Eliza a chance, Discord! She doesn't mean any harm. She's just misguided." said Fluttershy, scolding him.

Shadow Flynn nods in agreement with Fluttershy.

"Well, if she does anything terrible, I'll deal with her." said Twilight.

Apparently, Twilight didn't fully trust Eliza yet, which is understandable considering her current antics.

Eliza then turns over to me.

"I have been looking for you for TWO YEARS! I found out two years ago that you were sucked into this portal to Equestria...I went right in and tried to follow you everywhere you went but couldn't find you, until now that is." she said to me.

Eliza is standing there, crying.

Two years?! Has it really been that long as I was last seen in my world?! Jesus Christ. In Equestria, it's way too magical to the point that I was unaware at how much time had passed there.

So that means...I am apparently about 19 years old by now..I missed out on my 18th birthday and now I am 19. Damn, I am getting old.

And the poor girl Eliza just wanted to find me..I was her best friend...she had a right to be devastated, worried sick over me and to go look for me.

I recall someone following me everywhere I went. I always saw a glimpse of a familiar person. I never even KNEW that it was her all this time.

Eliza then changes her expression, then she looks at me, wanting a fight.

"No...I really am not in the mood to fight you. No thanks." I said.

"Nonsense. I want a fight! I want to show you how stronger, how powerful and how fearsome I am." said Eliza, with a creepy smirk on her face.

I then smirk back at Eliza.

"Alright then, if that's the way you want to play it...sure." I said.

Eliza and I then somehow fly up in the sky like it's Dragon Ball Z, and we start to fight.

"Alright Mario...the show is on!" shouted Eliza.

"Hey, you got it!" I shouted.

I then build up my inner rage, and somehow fly up and punch Eliza like I'm Superman.

That punch didn't seem to cause any damage for Eliza though.

"Nice try, Rodriguz, but you can't stop me!" said Eliza, being all cocky, while wiping that smirk off her face.

"What?!" I said, shocked at what she just said.

Eliza then powers up. Her hair turns blue. She grows fangs and claws like a vampire, and now has a powerful light aura around her.

She chuckles.

"What...what are you?" I asked, in shock at how different Eliza looks when she had powered up.

"Hehe. This is my other form." said Eliza, with a smirk on her face "So..do you wanna attack me or no?"

"I am gonna punch you, Eliza." I said.

I then throw a big punch against Eliza, but she doesn't take the damage.

Suddenly, she grows into a big vampire monster, and slashes me with her claws.

Eliza almost sucks my blood, only to push me to the ground.

That didn't stop me from getting up from the ground again, because I wasn't really damaged.

I then fly back up towards Eliza, and start attacking her again.

Eliza smirks.

She then playfully kicks me in the leg.

I then playfully put my hands on her neck into an arm wrestle.

Eliza then punches me in the stomach. She is punching many times. However it's not long before I was able to dodge them.

I then flip my old and very first stallion mediallion that I had, which was originally given to me by Twilight, which I never used for very long, slowly to Eliza's chest to hit her, because I have no use for that one anymore now that Twilight gave me that upgraded one with freedom to chose any transformation outside the pony form.

Eliza's chest is bleeding a little bit.

"Shit. Ouch. That thing hurt me..." Eliza said, crying in pain.

Eliza then turns that frown back into a smirk.

"So Eliza...you are going to be wreaked by me." I said, chuckling.

"Wrong answer, plush." said Eliza.

Eliza then tries to whoop my ass but I dodge it.

Suddenly, she punches my bottom, but then I punch her back on her chest.

It went from fighting to teasing each other.

I laugh.

"Alright Mario, it's a tie." said Eliza, smiling and then laughing along with me.

"Yes!" I said.

Eliza then turns back to her normal form.

I cheered. Then I laughed and giggled with Eliza. Just like old times.

CT Darkling Drac's POV

I then watch my daughter as she and her friend Mario just tied in a fight. I was impressed at how much stronger my little Eliza has gotten. Her power is almost equal to my power.

I then lick my fangs and then smile.

"_I'm proud of you...my baby girl...I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to surpass me, your father, one day. I wish I was there..." _Shit! I'm about to cry. My face turns into a frown. I feel guilty for not being there so much for her...when me and her mother got divorced...I am such a monster...

Mario's POV

Suddenly, me and Eliza get back down on the ground.

"Holy shit. We misjudged you, Eliza. That was AWESOME!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Seems like she isn't all that bad at all." said Rarity.

"I told you all so...and half of you didn't believe me?!" I said, with a smirk.

Atirik/Atirek then decides it would be the perfect moment to turn back into the pharaoh head cause he doesn't need his full body form...for now anyways.

"So...wanna join us?" asked Trixie.

"Sure. The more the merrier, they always say." said Eliza, giving out a wink to Trixie.

"Welcome to the club." said Atirk/Atirek, smiling, welcoming Eliza to our gang.

"This is our team now. It's like 13 members now. Wow. It's so huge." I said.

We then see a familiar figure walk by us.

He looks like me but gray- holy crap! It's Anti-Mario.

"You think you can stop me, can you?!" Anti-Mario, said with his sick and disgusting evil laugh. "What a joke you all are..."

"Anti-Mario...what the fuck are you doing here?!" yelled Shadow Flynn.

"Yeah, GET OUT! Or else you'll be sent to Tartarus." yelled Twilight, threatening him.

"Fortunately, there's somebody even twice more evil then I am." said Anti-Mario, with a sinister grin on his face like he planned it

"What do you mean?!" asked Rarity, shocked and curious.

"_I'll answer that..." _said a familiar echoing voice.

Suddenly, I turn around, and on top of one of the buildings...it's a guy who has an orange metallic suit on, has a dark complexion to his mouthpiece, has mysterious eyes with no pupils and resembles that more of a robot.

It's Lord Zarkiar...

He laughs, with his twisted smile.

"Now...my wrath will be COMPLETE! Equestria will be taken over, and so will the entire universes. Nothing can stand in my way. I will rule ALL OF IT!" vowed Lord Zarkiar.

"Who is that?" asked Twilight.

"Lord Zarkiar..." said Eliza.


End file.
